


The Dragon Eggs

by Feuerfliegen (orphan_account)



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feuerfliegen
Summary: Spyro has to hunt for the dragon eggs.





	The Dragon Eggs

Spryo was walking around the dragon world. He was searching for any remaining dragon eggs that could possibly be there. He hadn't found any so far. It was hopeless.  
Then Spyro saw it. A tiny little egg sitting in a giant nest.  
"There must have been more eggs in here..." thought Spyro. Spyro looked around. The dragons mother was nowhere to be found.  
He picked up the egg in his mouth and walked off with it.  
The other dragons were waiting in the center, wondering if Spyro had gotten any eggs from his search. Spyro returned to the crowd, and laid the single egg in the middle of them. the other dragons look in shock, they thought there would have been more than that. But there was no more.  
Spyro sighed, the little egg looked like it might have been bashed around a bit in its time inside the egg.  
Spyro only wished he had gotten there sooner.  
The other dragons had told him that egg thieves had entered the dragon village while everyone was asleep, and stolen ALL of their hard-earned eggs. they awoken to find their precious eggs missing.  
Spyro looked at the egg, the only survivor from a whole generation.  
Spyro walked off, to see.. a hole in the ground. he climbed into the hole.  
it was very deep, but eventually Spyro emerged from the other side.  
He looked around. He was now in an empty room, so big and huge. His eyes drawn to a corner. There, were the missing dragons eggs.  
He started to push them all down the hole.  
The other dragons were very upset, but to their amazement they saw eggs flying out of the hole.  
The other dragons gathered around the eggs. Spyro jumped out of the hole last, he was hero of the day again.  
The other dragons looked in amazement at their eggs. Spyro looks triumphantly at the eggs, he had saved the day.


End file.
